


The First Time

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah admires Hayley in her wedding dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "The Casket Girls," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #9 'Clothing.'

Hayley stood in front of the mirror in the bridal shop, struggling to zip up the wedding dress. “Need some help?” said a voice from behind her.

Hayley looked up and into the mirror to see Rebekah’s reflection staring back at her. She nodded, then lifted her hair out of the way.

Rebekah grasped the zipper and gave it a forceful tug. The dress zipped shut in one smooth motion.

Hayley looked at herself in the mirror, examining her appearance. She saw Rebekah smiling over the corner of her shoulder. “Are you amused by how absurd I look in this dress with my stomach poking out?” the werewolf asked.

Rebekah shook her head. “Not at all” she said. “I was just admiring how beautiful you look.”

Hayley turned to look directly at the other girl, their faces inches apart. “That’s the first time anyone’s ever called me beautiful” she said.

 


End file.
